


Too Many Fucks to Give

by luckystars1015



Series: Smutty GinHiji Oneshots [7]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Bottom! Hijikata, Explicit Sexual Content, GinHiji - Freeform, Horny Drabbles, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Top! Gin, Warnings will be in chapter notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckystars1015/pseuds/luckystars1015
Summary: Drabbles of the many, many times our two favorite emotionally-constipated idiots FUCK.--Horny companion to "Too Many Kisses to Count"
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Series: Smutty GinHiji Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045218
Comments: 14
Kudos: 129





	1. Feverish Delight

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed a disturbing lack of GinHiji explicit fics recently, so I decided to fill that hole myself. (I love filling holes, especially Hijikata's.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content in this chapter: Frottage, anal fingering, oral sex

The summer heat was palpable, threatening to suffocate all those who dared to exist in its wake. “Of course your A/C had to break the _one_ weekend I’m here.” Hijikata was pissed to say the least, the heat increasing his aggravation by the degree. Pretty soon his anger might have gone past the boiling point if Gintoki didn’t do his best to cool the hothead down. But the man had a few proven methods to calm his lover down. 

Hijikata had gotten not one, but two days off of work, and the fact that he took them was a miracle enough on its own. The workaholic would never have been able to relax well enough on his own, but Gintoki always knew how to distract him. The two had spent the better half of last night making love until the sun rose. It had been weeks since they last had a chance to see each other undisturbed by the brats and Hijikata’s minions and they were _pent up,_ to say the least. They woke up way past noon, groggily and parched. Sick of the futon stained with last night's activities, the couple moved to the living room. Thankfully, they had the apartment to themselves as the kids were at Otae’s this weekend. 

Gintoki went to the kitchen to grab some refreshments while Hijikata sat on the couch, carding the hair on the nape of his neck. He was surprised at how long his jet-black hair had gotten over the summer. 

“Tch, I think I need to go to the barber today. My hair’s gotten too long.” Gintoki came back and Hijikata accepted the cool water bottle to quench his thirst. “You should get yours cut, too. You’re starting to look like a mangy mutt.” 

Gintoki took the opportunity to softly dig his fingers into the back of Hijikata’s head, fingernails scratching against his scalp, raising an army of goosebumps along the way. “Really? I like your longer hair. There’s more to grab during sex,” he crassly stated. 

Hijikata’s body heat rose and it had nothing to do with the summer temperature. Flashes of the pounding he received last night bled into his vision and his body started to squirm, not knowing what to do with the lust that just bubbled up to the surface. The shockwaves of Gintoki’s deep thrusts were still carved into his body. He remembered how the white-haired demon had dug his fingers into his hair, tugging the silky strands and forcing his body into an almost back-breaking arch so Gintoki could bury his dick even deeper into Hijikata’s ass. 

Gintoki’s hand came into Hijikata’s vision, pulling him out from his flashback. “Are you thinking about last night?” Gintoki smirked, arrogance tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

Hijikata shoved the bastard’s face away from him with no remorse, not allowing him to catch onto his embarrassment. “NO!” Hijikata lied. But it was too late. Gintoki’s arms snaked around his lover's waist, agile hands worming their way into Hijikata’s loose yukata, massaging at Hijikata’s sensitive spots. Hijikata could lie all he wanted with his words, but his body was always too honest. 

Hijikata barely managed to strangle a moan climbing up his throat. He refused to allow Gintoki the satisfaction of knowing that he had cornered the black-haired samurai into a losing battle. He tried his best to shove the sugar addict off and they wrestled their way off the couch, sliding onto the floor. 

The mayo addict’s knees were on either side of Gintoki’s hips, and the white-haired samurai hand naturally found itself stroking Hijikata’s soft thighs. He loved squeezing the muscle there, knowing what power laid beneath. Hijikata’s yukata had become disheveled in the tussle and was now hanging precariously off of his shoulder, revealing the constellation of kiss marks Gintoki had sucked into his skin last night. 

“W-wait… I’m sweaty… and I need to... shower off from last night…” But the excuses were slowly dying from Hijikata’s mouth as Gintoki’s hand slid closer and closer into his inner thigh. Gintoki’s mouth had also restarted its campaign in mapping out the same places he’d already marked, littering Hijikata’s skin with varying hues of red and purple. Hijikata’s last barrier finally crumbled to dust and he gave in to the illogical urge inside his body to meld their body and senses together. 

Gintoki nibbled at Hijikata’s collar bone and pinched his sensitive nipple, rolling the bud between his fingers. Hijikata returned the favor by digging his groin into Gintoki’s. Their wanton moans overlapped each other and the two men could think of nothing else but the ludicrous heat coiling in their lower half. 

Hijikata’s hips grew a mind of its own, raising and falling in a staccato rhythm. Gintoki’s lips came up to capture the off-duty officer’s lonely lips, swallowing his soft desperate gasps as Hijikata dry-humped the gentleman below. Hijikata could feel the precum and sweat mixing together in his underwear, but the repeated friction of Gintoki’s hard cock grinding into his allowed pleasure to trump any sort of discomfort. One of Hijikata’s hands dug into Gintoki’s curly hair as the other curled into his jinbei, wrinkling it even more so. Desperation bled through Hijikata’s nerves, wanting to chase the stinging heat forever. His hips circled around a few times before rolling slowly and purposely against Gintoki’s, driving the man below past delirium. 

Gintoki knew that it was Hijikata’s turn to take charge after the edging hell the sugar addict subjected him to last night, but _still._ It was getting harder to stop himself from grabbing Hijikata and plunging his aching cock into his velvet, wet heat any second now. 

“Ahh- ahh- ahhhh,” Hijikata’s broken moans fell out of his mouth. Gintoki’s hands came to settle at his lover’s hips, forcing them to grind down onto his groin even harder. The motions between them were rough and reckless like torrential rains wreaking havoc across the lands. They both reached their orgasms at the same time, pleasure overflooding their senses and blinding them. Sweat rolled down their skin as the heat inside their body felt a hundred times hotter than the outside, much like a nuclear core reactor threatening to explode. 

When the men came down from their high, Gintoki pulled Hijikata into a deep kiss, his tongue pushing and pulling against his lover’s pliant one. When he finally allowed Hijikata to break the kiss so he could breathe, Gintoki looked into the lust still swirling in the mayo addict’s eyes. “You’re insatiable, you know that.” 

“And you’re incorrigible,” Hijikata replied bluntly as the dastardly man hooked his thumb into the waistband of his underwear and pulled down. He managed to flip Hijikata onto his knees despite the difficulty of such a maneuver. Gintoki’s hand weaseled its way into Hijikata’s underwear, wrapping his hand around his spent dick, coating his fingers in his sticky cum. He used the same dirty hand to push two fingers into Hijikata’s asshole, spreading the still stretch hole so that his tongue could find a place to settle in. 

Hijikata screamed. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based on [Maru's amazing artwork](https://twitter.com/marrbl_/status/1285230664950919168)
> 
> Also, my love [mtskws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtskws/pseuds/mtskws) also wrote an AMAZING companion piece to the fanart as well called [Summer's Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511851). Go take a look and shower the two with love! I am inspired by them all the time to write GinHiji love <333


	2. Long Distance Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gintoki and Hijikata do their best to satiate their horniness while the latter is away on a job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content in this chapter: dildos and fleshlight, masturbation, fingering, phone sex

“Can you just fucking stop it?” Hijikata spat into the phone. 

“What? You don’t like it when I call you my cutie pie? My darling snookums? My sweet love machine?”

A mix of anger and embarrassment boiled beneath Hijikata’s surface. Gintoki still managed to rile him up hundreds of miles away. The Shinsengumi had been sent on a mission to get rid of a band of rogue ninjas. There had been whispers of these rebels wanting to assassinate the emperor so it was top importance that the Vice Chief would lead the mission. It had been two weeks since he left the streets of Edo with a group of Shinsengumi members. But even the workaholic Hijikata had grown weary. Who knew how long they would be on these ninjas’ tail? What mattered right now was that the group finally found a small village to rest. His men were out drinking their aches and pains away. Usually, Hijikata was a stickler for the rules and would yell at them to go to sleep but he knew that they needed the much deserved break after trekking through the land for so long. So did he, which was why he turned in early so he could call his boyfriend back home. (He still couldn't say that word inside his head without shuddering.)

Hijikata did  _ not _ miss Gintoki. Nope, not at all. He was just doing this bastard a favor and calling him to check to see that the sugar addict hadn’t drowned himself in strawberry milk since Hijikata had been gone for so long. After Hijikata had given Gintoki the update of his trip, languishing over the perilousness of traveling towards the end of the summer and dealing with his men’s antics, he felt a little lighter. 

“So, how are you doing?” Hijikata asked Gintoki. The Vice Chief was genuinely curious to what Gintoki was doing now that he couldn’t bother Hijikata every second of the day. 

“I’m horny.”

Hijikata almost crushed his phone in his palm. “W-wh-what—why—“

That was a stupid question. Now knowing Gintoki for so long, Hijikata came to understand that he was a beast with an animal-like libido. If he wasn’t annoying the hell out of Hijikata on a daily basis, he was fucking the Vice Chief for all that he was worth. 

Heat swirled at the bottom of his stomach as his body remembered just exactly how Gintoki would like to make a mess of him. Hijikata felt the imprints of his lover’s touches lighting up the nerves of his body. He remembered his dastardly mouth licking up his sensitive thighs and not finishing its journey until it wrapped entirely around Hijikata’s dick. Hijikata looked down at the boner tenting his pants. Great, now he was horny, too. Misery just loved company. 

Hijikata had been silent for too long. He could practically hear the smirk as Gintoki spoke low into his ear, “you’re horny now, too, aren’t you?”

“FUCK—“

“Well, I have the perfect solution for that.”

Hijikata’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “What are you talking about?” He wasn’t due to come home for at least another week. 

“Remember that dildo I gave you to bring with you on your trip?”

“You mean the one I threw back at your stupid face?”

Gintoki rubbed the ghost of the bruise on his forehead. “You’re so mean to Gin-san sometimes, but don’t worry, I still love you.” If Hijikata wasn’t blushing before, he sure as hell was blushing now. Why could this idiot say such embarrassing things so easily?! “Look inside your bag. You’ll find a surprise wrapped inside your yukata.”

Hijikata wasted no time in rummaging through his carry-on. Low and behold, he unwrapped a silver dildo from his clothes. Did he seriously carry a dildo around this entire time?? He was going to throw this out the window and give Gintoki an absolute earful for risking his feared status as Demon Vice Commander like that. 

“Wait! Don’t throw it out!” Gintoki yelled over the phone, already predicting Hijikata’s next move. “It was a gift from Sakamoto!”

“Did you seriously bring that hyena into our sex life?” Hijikata was popping more blood vessels by the minute. 

“No, no. It’s not like I asked. He just gave it to me as a gag gift but I really wanna try it out.” Gintoki began to explain that the dildo came with a paired fleshlight. It was designed for long distance lovers. No matter where they were in the galaxy, they could still take pleasure with their lover’s parts. 

“That’s pathetic,” Hijijata said as he held the dildo far away from him with two fingers. “And what’s so familiar about a silver cylinder dildo? It’s not even as big as your—“ The Vice Chief stopped himself before finishing the most mortifying sentence to ever come out of his mouth. 

“Awww~ Gin-san would just  _ love _ to hear you finish that sentence. It’s not as big as my what?” 

Hijikata was just going to bury this deep in the mountain and pray that it didn’t come back to haunt him. 

“Okay, before you do anything too drastic, gimme a second to show you.” Hijikata heard the squirt of something over the phone, followed by Gintoki’s long, drawn out moan. Hijikata knew that moan. The sugar addict would let out the sound everytime he forced Hijikata’s head down onto his—

The dildo in his hand started changing its plain, cylindrical shape. It grew twice its size, thickening and become a more organic and familiar shape. Thick veins wrapped around the dick that Hijikata was much more used, too. 

“H-how—this is your—“ Hijikata was absolutely flabbergasted at the technology in his hand. It must have been a special metal alloy procured from some far-reaching Amanto planet. There was nothing like this on earth. 

“That’s not the only thing.” Gintoki gave his fleshlight a few pumps around his aching dick and in turn, Hijikata felt the vibrations of the dildo hundreds of miles away. “Come on, I know you wanna try it.”

Curiosity had killed the cat. Or in Hijikata’s case, broke down the barriers that upheld his strict code of conduct and turned him into a wanton, horny husk of himself. He really did miss the sugar addict, although he’d loathed to admit it. And he didn’t know how much he’d yearned for the bastard’s touch until right now. 

“F-fine. But only cuz you’d just whine if I threw this away.” Hijikata not-so-reluctantly gave in. Gintoki chuckled darkly. The white-haired samurai wasn’t going to be the one whining tonight. 

Hijikata made sure the door to his room was locked before crawling into his futon. 

“Take all your clothes off except for your shirt,” Gintoki rightfully guessed that Hijikata would still be in his work uniform, probably finishing paperwork late into the night, “just leave up your shirt unbuttoned.” Gintoki  _ might  _ have had that special little kink where he preferred his lover with just a bit of clothes on. He was just more tantalizing that way—barely clothed as his naked body was bathed in the moonlight. Hijikata followed Gintoki’s command to the letter. The black-haired samurai no longer had any authority tonight. Gintoki wished with his every cell that he was the one stripping Hijikata of his clothes. But he had to bear it. Distance made the heart grow fonder. (Maybe in this case, it was more so his dick.) Hijikata held the phone between his shoulder and his ear. Hijikata needed two hands to prep himself right. 

“Lick your two fingers.” Hijikata brought his fingers to his mouth, coating them with saliva. “Pinch your nipples.” The man rolled his bud between his slick fingers and let out a sharp gasp, his hard nipples so sensitive to the cold of his saliva. 

“Nothing feels as good as me sucking on your titties, huh?” 

“I’m gonna fucking hang up on you right now.” 

“Alright, alright. I promise I won’t tease you  _ too _ much.”

The heat started churning more vigorously in his lower regions, and Hijikata rubbed his thighs together to get some kind of friction. His other hand instinctively went to wrap around his dick. 

“Ah-ah-ah,” Gintoki chided, knowing Hijikata’s body too well. 

“Did I say you can touch your dick?”

The nicotine addict smacked his lips in annoyance but still waited for his next command. Hijikata was arguably better at taking commands than he was giving them. One just had to find the right commander. 

“Put some lube in your fingers and prep yourself.” Gintoki was always one to cut to the chase. He never was the type to beat around the bush, especially during sex. 

Hijikata was not usually the one to prepare himself like this. Usually Gintoki did the job, so he tried to mimic what the sugar addict did. The stretch was a bit painful at first, and eventually settled into a weird kind of discomfort. How did Gintoki do it again? God, his fingers seemed so much longer and thicker than Hijikata’s. The black-haired samurai managed to get a second finger in, curling his middle finger and scratching his inner walls.  _ That _ did something. A long, lascivious moan would have had the pleasure of reaching Gintoki’s ears if Hijikata hadn’t had cruelty bitten it back. The officer was still too self conscious about letting his voice out, afraid of the slightest possibility that his subordinates might hear such embarrassing noises out of him. 

_ “Oi,”  _ Gintoki chided in annoyance, “what’s the point of phone sex if I can’t even hear you?”

Well, the Vice Chief  _ had _ made sure he got a room far away from his men. And he clocked out extra early, lying about having a slight cold. Eventually, the black-haired samurai caved so easily, letting out his unabridged moans. It was always like that with Gintoki. Hijikata would put up a tough front that would immediately crumble before his silver-haired lover. 

Hijikata kept pumping his fingers, flexing them to try and hit that  _ one _ spot but it would just never reach. He wished it were Gintoki’s fingers right now, stretching him and making the heat in his stomach somewhat bearable. He wanted so badly to have Gintoki’s fingers trace the scars across his skin, his tongue chase the beads of sweat down his muscles, and his senses completely monopolized by his white-haired lover. 

“Gintoki...Gintoki…” Hijikata called out to his lover in the other side of the phone, “I miss you…” Pleasure always worked like the strongest kind of truth serum when it came to the Vice Commander. 

Gintoki bit his lips so hard they almost bled. God, even picturing Hijikata right now—fingering himself, arching off the futon and trying to dig his fingers deeper inside his body to fill the ache left by Gintoki—drove the white-haired samurai insane. He wanted to cross the harsh lands right now to reunite with his lover, too. Instead he somehow found the strength within himself to tell Hijikata to spread his legs.

“Grab the dildo and line it in front of your entrance.” Hijikata could only whine in response—all of his blood had rushed down south. “On my count, all right?” 

Gintoki brought the flesh light to the tip of his penis, so Hijikata’s paired dildo had returned to its original, plain cylindrical shape. “One, two, three… slowly…” 

As the fleshlight wrapped around the white-haired samurai’s thick cock, the dildo began to take its shape once more. Hijikata felt the familiar burning ache as his hole stretch around the facsimile of Gintoki’s throbbing cock. Tears pushed past his eyes as the pleasurable burn washed over him. 

At the same time, the inside of Gintoki’s fleshlight morphed into the shape he knew too well. God, Hijikata was so fucking tight; it was just like he was right there, spreading his ass and begging to be fucked. Gintoki’s patience was waning thin after spending the whole time listening to Hijikata’s wanton moans, knowing he wasn’t the one eliciting them. He gave his flesh light two hard pumps and heard Hijikata strangle a gasp on the other side. 

“What? Was that too much for you to handle?” Gintoki goaded, fanning the flames of Hijikata’s hotheaded need for competition. 

“A-as if, I can take more,” a tinge of regret already staining his tone as the words fell out of his lips. 

“Oh, really?” Gintoki said, arrogance oozing out of his pores. Not to toot his own horn, but one of his natural hidden talents was to bring Hijijata down to a crumbling mess of pleasurable pain. 

He gave a fast pump this time and Hijikata’s walls instinctively flexed and the dildo almost came flying out. 

Fuck, Hijikata was just so tight. He must have not touched himself  _ at all  _ during these past two weeks. Gintoki has no idea how his lover is able to bear it. The sugar addict felt like he was going through a serious case of withdrawal right now, despite the straight face he kept on for others. He couldn’t keep this languid, maddening pace for long. What little remained of Gintoki’s self-control snapped, and he began masturbating with the fleshlight at breakneck speed. 

Hijikata’s wrist ached trying to keep up with the pace Gintoki had set. The dildo was vibrating like mad, rocking the officer’s walls like an earthquake of the highest scale. Damn the white-haired demon on the other side! Did he have any self-control?! Through a miracle alone, Hijikata managed to flip himself onto his knees to get a better angle. It was his favorite position because Gintoki would always give him the fucking of a lifetime on his knees. His hand went between his thighs and started pumping this devilish dildo in and out of his aching hole. His dick was weeping, dripping precum down his thighs. The officer’s face was pressed into the pillow as he let out breathy moans for his long-distance lover. If he concentrated hard enough, he could remember the imprints of Gintoki’s hands holding tightly onto his hips as he pounded into him like a beast. 

Hijikata had really wanted to last longer, but the heat pooling in his loins was growing too much to bear. He felt himself convulsing around the dildo as a torrential orgasm rocked into his body. Thick ribbons of cum stained the futon below as he collapsed onto it. The dildo, of course, was still vibrating as Gintoki was not done yet. 

The fleshlight in Gintoki’s hand tightened around his throbbing cock, mimicking Hijikata’s delicious wet heat. With how hard he was gripping the sex toy and pounding into it, he was surprised he hadn’t broken it yet. He knew if this were actually Hijikata, his lover would be waking up with a few bruises. He pictured Hijikata’s face in the throes of orgasm, his mouth agape and cheeks red—moaning his name like he was praying—and came viciously into the fleshlight. A massive amount semen leaked out of the fleshlight and a part of Gintoki wished that it was Hijikata’s ass that was dripping with his seed right now. 

Gintoki gave a few more pumps to make sure his dick was properly milked out and gasps from the other side, knowing that Hijikata was writhing in post-orgasmic pleasure right now. What a champ his lover was, still keeping the dildo inside of him even after his orgasm. 

“You should come home quicker,” Gintoki said in a low voice into the receiver, “the real thing is  _ much  _ better.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m @luckystars1015 on Twitter so follow me to chat about GinHiji love 💗 
> 
> Whether you wish to create or consume more GinHijiGin content, check out the gift exchange of the century on [Tumblr](https://gintokibirthdaybash.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GintokiBdayBash) for more info!
> 
> Hope you all are safe and healthy! Love you all <3


End file.
